The Fun Time America Escapades
by Caitiedids
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda go to an indoor amusement park called Fun Time America and meet someone there unexpectedly. Based on a personal experience I had. RR PLEASE! This is my first story on fanfiction!
1. Shocking Surprises

Miranda's Point of View  
  
It all started a couple of weeks ago. Lizzie, Gordo, and I were in school discussing what we should do this weekend. Lizzie suggested that we do something different than having movie night like we usually do.  
  
"I heard about this new place called Fun Time America that's only 15 minutes from here. They have laser tag, virtual reality roller coasters, and arcade games!" Lizzie announced.  
  
"That sounds awesome, Liz. Why don't we all go there on Friday?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sound likes fun. I'm so in!" I said.  
  
The next day Lizzie and I were at her house talking about anything and everything over a plate of cookies and hot chocolate.  
  
"Can I tell you something important?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I stated.  
  
"There's more to us going to Fun Time America than I've told you."Lizzie said nervously. She was fidgeting with her hands and looking at the floor.  
  
"Promise not to kill me?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Oh God, Liz! Just say already," I said trying to egg her on.  
  
She whispered something in my ear and couldn't bear looking me in the eyes.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shouted shocked at the bear thought of what my best friend in the whole wide world just said to me.  
  
A/N: If you want me to continue with this story and find out what Lizzie just told Miranda then review please! By the way, this story that I'm writing is based on an experience I had personally a few weeks ago. It's from Miranda's point of view because that's how I saw the story take place: from the sidekick's POV. Remember to be gentle if you flame it because this is the first story I've written on fanfiction. Thanx! xoxo ~Caitiedids 


	2. The Explanation for Shock

She whispered something in my ear and couldn't bear looking me in the eyes.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shouted shocked at the bear thought of what my best friend in the whole wide world just said to me.  
  
Lizzie's Point of View (this is the only time it's going to be Lizzie's POV)  
  
"I'm meeting this guy there. He's not really my boyfriend. He's more like a friend with benefits if u know what I mean. We're gonna meet in the boys bathroom while you guys go play games or something," I whispered in Miranda's ear.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Miranda shouted.  
  
(A/N: Lizzie's thoughts will be in italics from now on)  
  
Oh my god! She looks like she's gonna blow at any second. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.  
  
Miranda's Point of View  
  
I can't believe she just said that! That's disgusting, but it's her life. I can't control the dirty things she does to it. Who would've thought shy, innocent Lizzie would have a dirty, sluttish side to her.  
  
"Lizzie, I have one question. Why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I met him over the summer through a friend of mine. He was really nice. His name is Dave Youssef. He's in 10th grade, Miranda! 10th grade! And he is soo hot. He treats me well, and I hope you're not gonna have a problem with it," she explained.  
  
"No, I don't have a problem. But it's just." I trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"You're not the person I thought you were. You were the innocent Lizzie who was nice to everybody.even Kate. And you would never even go to 2nd base with a guy on a first date. Now you're going to meet a guy in a public bathroom with a chance of getting caught. Do you really wanna take that risk?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, because I love him," Lizzie said.  
  
"You love him? Wow, that's a big step. Especially since you're not even going out. You're 'friends with 'benefits' remember? He obviously only hangs out with you because you satisfy his urges and needs," I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That doesn't really matter. I don't think what you said is true. Can we please talk about something else?" She asked.  
  
"How bout we watch Bad Boys 2?" I suggested.  
  
"Ok, fine," She said.  
  
The movie was over around midnight so we decided to get to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
"Night, Liz," I replied.  
  
The next day was Friday, so Lizzie was all excited about seeing Dave. We told Gordo the situation, and he was stunned, but eventually got over it and was still happy to tag along. After school, Lizzie and I decided to go to her house to pick out the perfect outfits for them. She picked out tight black tank top with a white sweater over it and blue/white faded jeans. I chose a blue tank top that said Lifeguard on it with blue Aeropostale Jacket and jeans. Lizzie was begging to do my hair and make-up, so I had to give in. I had to admit. We looked hot!  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there, but atleast this one was a lil longer! I hope you guys like it so far. Please review! I love seeing comments on my story. It makes me feel better knowing that people are actually reading this story! LoL I'll be updating real soon, and don't forget to review!! Thanx a bunch! xoxo  
  
Much love ya'll, Caitiedids  
  
P.S. - Happy New Year! Hope you guys had a great year and good luck in the next one!! I'm gonna be cooking a whole bunch of food, playing games, and renting movies to keep me awake.and hyper most likely. I suggest Coke and lots and lots of sugar!! Luv ya'll. Bye! 


	3. Fun Time America

Chapter 3: Fun Time America  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Lizzie was begging to do my hair and make-up, so I had to give in. I had to admit. We looked hot!  
  
Continued onto chapter 3:  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
"Are you nervous?" I asked.  
  
"Honestly? Yeah. I haven't seen him in awhile, and I'm just afraid. I don't know why. I just am. I've never done anything thing like this before. Well, I mean I HAVE, but just not in a public place before," Lizzie explained.  
  
"I just don't understand why you have to do this here and now. I mean you're only 13! I don't control your life, but I was taught not to do that kind of stuff until I'm older. We're young. We have our WHOLE lives to do that stuff. We should just enjoy being young and carefree. We shouldn't being acting older than we are." I lectured.  
  
"Let's just finish getting ready. I don't really wanna talk about this shit. I don't really care anymore. It doesn't matter." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, whatever." I said.  
  
My mom finally came and picked us up 15 minutes later. We picked up Gordo next.  
  
"Be careful, kids and have fun!" my mom said.  
  
"Ok, Mom thanks a lot!" I replied.  
  
"I'm starving, guys. Let's get something to eat at the pizza place in Fun Time America." Gordo said.  
  
"No surprise there, Gordo. You're ALWAYS hungry." Lizzie said.  
  
"Liz, I'm a growing boy who needs to eat. I can't help it if I'm always hungry." Gordo said defensively.  
  
"Whatever, Gordo." Lizzie and I said at the same exact time.  
  
Lizzie ordered a cheeseburger and a Coke, Gordo had French fries, and I wasn't that hungry so I just had a cherry smoothie. The food was horrible. Lizzie's burger was cold, my smoothie tasted nasty, and Gordo's fries were undercooked.  
  
"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Lizzie said.  
  
"It's probably just nerves but let's go to the bathroom just in case." I suggested.  
  
Lizzie didn't really throw up. It was just a spit's worth. Nothing much, thank God. I can tell she's really nervous. You can the fear and anticipation in her eyes. We waited a couple minutes before we saw Dave. He didn't walk toward us. He walked past us. I guess he was trying to act cool. We walked away towards the couches in the center of Fun Time America. It was by the bumper cars and the pizza place. Eventually, Dave came over to us. Lizzie was talking to out friends, Heather, on the phone because she was supposed to come but couldn't make it. Gordo and I walked away, so Dave and Lizzie could be alone.  
  
We walked over to the slot machines because we had a good view to spy on them from there. It looked like they were talking. Then Dave put his head on her shoulder, and Lizzie ran her fingers through his hair. It was a cute sight. The only thing that was kinda strange was that Dave was ghetto. He was definitely a gangsta. It looked so funny because Lizzie dressed preppy, while Dave dressed ghetto. You don't see that often. Gordo and I started laughing.  
  
We walked past them a couple times to get a better view. We pretended to be doing something else so we could watch them. Gordo and I went to exchange our money for tokens, so we could play a car racing game. It was fun, but I lost. I wasn't surprised. Gordo's like the master of all arcade games. Dave walked away for a couple minutes, so we went over to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, Liz!" Gordo and I said.  
  
"Hey!" She said back.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I asked.  
  
She was wearing a gray fleece hooded jacket that was way too big for her.  
  
"It's Dave's. Look at me!" Lizzie said.  
  
She opened up her jacket, and she had a big rash on her chest because of her nerves. Now I realize why she was wearing it.  
  
"Wow." I said.  
  
"Geez." Gordo said.  
  
"I'm also wearing this so I can put the hood over my head, so no one will notice I'm a girl when I go in the bathroom." Lizzie explained.  
  
Dave was coming back, so we had to leave. We decided to play air hockey since it was really close to where they were. Then I noticed Dave got up again and walked by the boys' bathroom. The about a minute later Lizzie walked up and went into the bathroom with him. Gordo and I played three rounds of air hockey.and won each time.  
  
"You're too good to play with me. Can't you give me a break though? You know I'm bad at these games." I complained  
  
"It's not my fault you were neglected as a kid who wasn't allowed to play video games or arcade games! Just kidding. I'll give you a break next round." Gordo promised.  
  
Just then I saw Lizzie walking really fast towards the door. I told Gordo, and then we walked out the door on the other side of the building so it wouldn't seem suspicious. We couldn't find her so we assumed she went back inside. We saw Dave get Lizzie's coat and walk out the door. We walked towards the door, but didn't see either of them. Just them Robert, Dave's friend, came up to us.  
  
"Your friend is waiting outside for you by the end of the street." He informed us.  
  
"Thanks, man." Gordo said appreciatively.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long. I was real busy this weekend. I was at my dad's house, and he doesn't have a computer! I've been trying to talk him into to buying one, and I think it's working. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. If not, I'm sorry to hear that. My winter vaca is over and, I'm going back to school tomorrow, so it's gonna take a lil longer for me to update. I promise I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. And remember to REVIEW!! Please! Thanx a bunch!  
  
much love,  
  
~*~ Caitiedids ~*~ 


	4. Oh No! The Cops!

The Fun Time America Escapades  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Miranda's Point of View  
  
Gordo and I walked outside of Fun Time America to find Lizzie and Dave at the  
  
end of the street. It was really cold, so you could see each other's breath as you  
  
exhaled. They seemed to be overwhelmed and nervous.  
  
"What the hell happened to you too?" I asked.  
  
"We were kicked out 'cause we were caught in the boys' bathroom," Lizzie  
  
stated.  
  
"Damn it, Liz, what are we going to do with you?" Gordo teased.  
  
"Haha, you're so funny, Gordo," Lizzie said bitterly. "They said that if we left  
  
now, they wouldn't call the cops."  
  
"Well that's just great. What are we going to do now? I told my mom that she  
  
shouldn't pick us up until later." I said.  
  
"Well, just call your mom, and tell her that it got boring so we wanna leave."  
  
Lizzie said confidently.  
  
"Alright that's a good plan. But let's tell her to meet us at the pizzeria down the  
  
street." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
All of a sudden we saw a cop car drive past us and pull up to Fun Time  
  
America. The manager of Fun Time lied to us!  
  
"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Lizzie yelled frighteningly.  
  
"Let's just walk to the pizzeria and wait for your mom to pick us up." I said  
  
calmly.  
  
Lizzie and I started walking quickly to the pizzeria. Then we saw another cop  
  
car pull up to Fun Time, and we started running. We thought we'd make it there,  
  
but a police car pulled up right in front of us and we were making our way into the  
  
pizza place.  
  
"Hey you two! Get over here!" The police officer yelled.  
  
"What did we do?" I asked.  
  
"Just get in the car and we'll explain it to you when we drive up to Fun Time  
  
America. Now get in the car!" He ordered.  
  
Dave walked past the officer, and the officer did a double-take and stopped  
  
him.  
  
"What's your name, son?" the cop asked.  
  
"Dave...Dave Youseff," He said.  
  
"Well, Dave, get in the car." The officer commanded.  
  
We all got in the car, but Gordo was missing. We drove up to Fun Time, and I  
  
kept telling the officer that I have nothing to do with this. The manager of the  
  
place came over to identify us, but she didn't recognize me, so I was let go.  
  
Gordo helped with that situation by explaining that I was with him the whole time  
  
playing games. Thank God for that boy! I ran over to Gordo and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo thank you so much. You have NO idea how scary it is in  
  
there." I said gratefully.  
  
"What's going to happen to Lizzie? I hope she doesn't get into too much  
  
trouble. I'm gonna kill Dave. This is ALL his fault!" Gordo said angrily.  
  
A/N: Oh my God! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. So much has been going on in school and my dad was in the hospital not too long ago so I haven't been able to update the story. Please review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanx so much! Love ya'll xoxo  
  
~*Caitiedids*~ 


End file.
